It is well known to restrain an occupant in a seat by an automatically deployed shoulder belt extending diagonally across the upper torso and lap belt extending across the lower torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,883, issued to Keppel et al, discloses a retractor mounting the outboard shoulder belt end on the vehicle roof and a lap belt retractor mounting the outboard lap belt end on the door. A shoulder belt carriage slidably receives the shoulder belt and moves fore and aft along a roof rail mounted track to unwind shoulder belt from the shoulder belt retractor when the door is opened and stow the shoulder belt forwardly of the seated occupant. A lap belt carriage is mounted on the door by an upwardly inclined door mounted track and moves fore and aft to unwind lap belt from the lap belt retractor when the door is opened and lift the lap belt upwardly and forwardly from the occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,955, issued to Kaneko, discloses a similar lap and shoulder belt system where the shoulder belt is attached to the door and the track for the shoulder belt carriage extends along the door window frame.